


Take my seat.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Baseball game, Brothers, Cute, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, First Date, Fluffy, Kissing, Not Beta Read, memories of her dad, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #8 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"Enjoy :)





	Take my seat.

Their first trip together. He was quite excited to go out with Chloe even though the little offspring would come along. Yet he couldn’t deny that he liked Trixie. She was well behaved and kind of cute. Lucifer emptied his drink and made his way inside to play on the piano. This would be his first official date with her and he had to admit that he was nervous. He heard the familiar ping of the elevator and looked over his shoulder who it was. His brother. 

“What are you doing here, brother?”, he wanted to know  before he continue d his play.

“ Oh I just wanted to check on you. Dan told me about today. Are you fine?”

“What did Detective Douche tell you then?”

“That you’ll go out with Chloe tonight. Are you alright Luci?”

“We will, and I’m fine brother.”

“You’re not a tiny bit nervous then?”,  Amenadiel asked and poured himself a drink. 

Lucifer sighed. His brother knew him too well.

“Alright. I am nervous”, he admitted and stepped to his brother who poured him a drink as well. “I’m not sure how she’ll react. I want to tell her. I want to tell her the truth, show her the truth but I’m afraid she’ll shove me away.”

“She won’t. If she truly feels about you the way you told me, she won’t shove you away just because she knows. She loves you Luci and you do too, don’t you?”

He didn’t answer. Did he love her? Was it just a crush? No, he knew it was so much more.

“So where will you guys go?”

“I don’t know. She  wants to surprise me.”

Amenadiel laughed. Probably something domestic then when Trixie was with them. They had another drink and talked for a while until it was time for his date with the Detective.  Amenadiel made his way home and he decided to head to take a shower. When he got out and looked for something to wear, he heard his phone beep. A text from her.

_ Change of plans. Trixie will stay with Dan. Wear something casual. Will pick you up at 6pm. Chloe _

What was that about? He looked at the watch. Half an hour left before she would be here. What to wear? He was used to his suits. It’s been ages since he wore something else. Casual... He looked through his wardrobe and finally found something. Casual yet stylish. He heard the ping of the elevator and her soft voice saying his name.

“Lucifer?”

“Detective”, he said when stepping out of his bedroom and looking at her. 

She wore tight jeans, a red blouse and a light brown leather jacket over it. She wore her hair open and a decent make-up. She looked so beautiful. For a moment he just looked at her, not able to do or say what he wanted to. Only when she started blushing, he made his way towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful", he complimented her and she blushed some more.

"Thank you. You're ready to go?"

"Sure."

He took his phone and they left downstairs to the garage where he had organized her  an  own parking space if she wanted to come over. They got to her car and she drove off further  to Chinatown.

"Where are we going Dete c tive?"

"I told you it's a surprise", she said and smiled while concentrating on the traffic that got more and more.

Suspiciously he eyed her and Chloe laughed. She loved that sometimes it was her turn to surprise him. After a while they parked near a huge Stadium. Confused he looked at her and the people around them, wearing  base caps and scarfs in the colors of their team.

“Ever been to a baseball game?”, Chloe asked and smiled happily at him.

“No, I haven’t.”

“ Well come on then!”, she said quite happy and took his hand.

They made their way to the stadium and up to their seats. Lucifer had never been to any sporting event. He sometimes had seen it on the television but this was a first one.  The seats were quite good and they had a brilliant look onto the field.

“It’s a match between the Dodgers and the L.A. Angels”, she said and Lucifer could hear the excitement in her voice.

“How come you are such a fan?”, he wanted to know. 

“My dad”, she said. “We headed to some Dodger games when I was little and well it’s our team.”

He took her hand when he felt that the sadness was taking over her mood and smiled softly. 

“ So tell me more”, he demanded. “I don’t know anything about this sport.”

Quite excited she told him the rules and how things would probably work and how good the Dodgers were. He could see Trixie in her, the childish excitement and honesty in her eyes when she looked at him and he didn’t really listen to all of it when a sentence caught his attention again.

“I love Adam though. He’s an excellent player and his father also played.”

He could hear in her tone and see in her eyes that she fancied this one and Lucifer got kind of jealous. A feeling that wasn’t entirely new to him.  He watched her for a while, when she rambled on about the teams and their players and the rules. He was fascinated by her. The way she talked when she was excited, her hair in the soft wind, her eyes on him, her hands gesturing around. 

“This is an excellent seat”, she said excited and he smiled.

Interested Lucifer looked around when Chloe got up.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

She could feel his eyes follow her into the crowd when she headed downstairs and to a Hot Dog stand to buy them some food and drinks. When she returned, she smiled at his look.

“It’s a must when visiting a game”, she explained and handed him a Hot Dog.

They ate and Chloe told him more about the times she had been to a match with her dad.

“We usually visited on weekends due to his work. He always took me to the Dodgers and I took some baseball lessons myself.”

“You did? Impressive Detective.”

Chloe laughed. 

“He got me a scarf when we were at our last game. I still have it.”

He took her hand and smiled softly. 

“Excuse me”, he said after a while and vanished. 

The match was about to start when Lucifer returned and handed her a small bag.

“What is this?”, she asked before he sat down again.

“Just look inside.”

Chloe did and found a  brand-new Dodgers scarf. She smiled and hugged him.

“I love it, thank you Lucifer.”

“It shall remind you of our first game together.”

She smiled at him and the game started. They were about 15 minutes in, when a man sat in front of them. The crowd cheered but Chloe stayed silent and he looked at her. She suddenly looked sad and moved more to the right and left. 

“You okay?”, Lucifer asked, still holding her hand.

“I can’t really see. He’s quite big”, Chloe mumbled. 

“Here... Take my seat”, Lucifer said and stood up to change seats with her. 

“You sure?”

“Absolutely”, he smiled and they did change the seats.

Chloe smiled at him. Gosh he was cute, she thought and carefully he took her hand again. She felt warm and fuzzy and her skin burned where he touched her. Her mood immediately improved and they both enjoyed the game when a baseball flew into the crowd towards them, just after the final hit. Lucifer stood up and did catch it easily, when the crowd cheered once more and the referee announced the Dodgers as winners. Chloe jumped up and cheered with the crowd and hugged him unexpectedly. 

“They won! They won!”, she said excited and he showed her the baseball he had got.

Without thinking and still excited about all that had happened she was still in his arms and kissed him softly. 

“I definitely like baseball”, he said and Chloe laughed.

A perfect first date, he thought and kissed her again while she was still in his arms. Warm, protected and finally his...


End file.
